1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) cable connector assemblies, and more particularly to RF cable connector assemblies which have mated first and second connectors that may still be liable to rotational displacement.
2. Related Art
A conventional cable connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,707. It provides a microminiature coaxial connector assembly which locks by snap fastening. The assembly comprises a first connector and a second connector. The first connector has an elastic socket protruding from a cavity, and a pin contact. The elastic socket forms an annular bead at a front thereof. The second connector includes an insulative skirt, an annular groove defined rearwardly of the skirt, and a socket contact. When coupling, the elastic socket firstly engages within the insulative skirt. This pre-positions the contacts of the two connectors relative to each other. Then the skirt is fittingly received in the cavity. Finally, the bead snap fastens in the groove, thus strengthening the retaining force of the assembly. However, when force perpendicular to the direction of coupling is applied to either connector, that connector may twist relative to the other connector. Such twisting can disturb electrical connection between the contacts of the two connectors, or even damage the contacts. In other words, the assembly does not prevent the two connectors from rotating relative to each other after mating. Thus the assembly is liable to provide unstable and unreliable signal transmission.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable connector assembly for ensuring safe engagement and firm alignment between two complementary cable connectors.
A radio frequency cable connector assembly in accordance with the invention comprises a first connector and second connector. The first connector includes a first metallic housing, an inner tubular portion depending from the first housing, a first insulator fixed in the first housing, a first contact fixed in the first insulator, an elastic metallic sleeve secured between the first metallic housing and the first insulator, and a ridge formed on the elastic metallic sleeve. The second connector includes a second metallic housing, a second insulator fixed in the second housing, a second contact fixed in the second insulator, and a groove defined in the second housing. An outer tubular portion is fitted on the first housing, and encircles the inner tubular portion. A cable is attached to the first connector. The cable has a central conductor electrically connecting with the first contact of the first connector for transmitting radio frequency signals, an insulator, and a ground braiding electrically connecting with the inner and outer tubular portions. At least one alignment slot and one alignment key are formed on the first and second connectors, respectively. When the first and second connectors are coupled together, the first and second contacts engage with each other, the sleeve and the second metallic housing electrically connect together, the ridge of the sleeve of the first connector engages in the groove of the second metallic housing, and the key is fitted in the slot to thereby prevent relative rotation between the first and second connectors.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and the scope thereof can be obtained from the accompanying drawings which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, and the appended claims.